


Protect you

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Newt has a nightmare and Thomas is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly fluffy thing to help deal with my death cure feels whilst watching The Maze Runner.

Thomas was awoken from his slumber by someone roughly whispering his name.   
  
Stirring from his sleep he looked up to see Newt staring at him. "What is it? What's happened?" he mumbled sleepily. 

"Budge up" Newt told him quietly. 

"Why?" Thomas asked again as he sat up, in the dim light he could just make out the look of worry on Newt's face "what is it, Newt?"

"I had a dream" Newt said with a sigh "about the shuck Grievers coming in here and killing everyone and then you and I were the only ones left and a Griever got you and I couldn't save you. It felt so real" Newt shuddered slightly and Thomas could make out in the dark that Newt was shaking. With a small sigh he moved over in the hammock and motioned for Newt to get in beside him "come here" he said softly and Newt complied, climbing inside the hammock. It was a tight fit and Newt found he had to lay half on top of Thomas to get some room, but soon the two of them were comfortable. 

As soon as Newt was settled, Thomas wrapped his arms around him and placed a small kiss onto the top of his head "It's okay, It's just a dream. The walls are shut, nothing can get in" 

"But what if they did? What if one day the doors don't close and that happens?" Newt asked and Thomas shivered at the thought and hugged Newt tighter. It made him think, it could happen and then what? What would happen if the doors just didn't shut? But he pushed the thought to the side and quietly told Newt  "Then I'd protect you, simple as that"

Newt laughed "yeah right, my night in shining bloody armour. I can defend myself you know" he trailed off and added "I just worry about you" 

"Me?" Thomas asked puzzled "why?" 

At this Newt looked up "because you're important to me" 

Thomas felt his heart stop at the honesty in Newt's voice and he didn't know how to respond for a moment, he could only think to show how he felt by kissing him. Newt kissed him back deeply and when they parted, Newt sighed happily. 

"Feel better?" Thomas asked and Newt nodded. 

"Thank you" he said as a big yawn took over him and Thomas laughed. 

"No need to thank me, any time you feel scared or afraid, I'll be here for you" Thomas told him "now go to sleep, we'll both need it to deal with the morning" 

  
Newt snuggled down onto Thomas' chest and mumbled a sleepy "night, Tommy"   
  


Thomas pressed a quick kiss to his head before replying "night, Newt" and then drifting off to sleep with Newt in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic started out totally different and I changed it around a bit, still not entirely happy with it and kinda worried Newt is a little ooc so if he is I apologise for that. This was mainly something stupidly fluffy to deal with the movie so hope you enjoyed.


End file.
